


my ride or die

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Idol-Fan AU, M/M, this was a 2am idea sorry it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: "why'd you hack into my account? more importantly how?""uh maybe u might not want to make your password hyunjin0320? i don't know it's just a suggestion"





	my ride or die

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t expect this to hit 4k words but ,,, i thought of this fic idea at 2 in the morning so pls forgive me if this sucks !!! 
> 
> JISUNG AND SEUNGMIN ARE A HECKING CUTE FRIENDSHIP THAT I LOVE
> 
> btw the 2 fan accounts used are just mine and my friends saved accts not any real accts
> 
> enjoy !

“What’s so great about Hyunjin anyway why do you have a whole account for him. And 30k people follow you? Heck what are y’all on.” “Jisung you have a whole account for Minho hyung. You and your 29.5k followers aren’t that much better.”

 

Jisung pointed his spoon at Seungmin, not caring about the milk dripping onto the table, “That’s because I actually know Minho hyung and I’m dating him. It’s a whole different story.” “Yeah but let’s be real even if you didn’t know him this is what you’d do.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, scrolling through his twitter and ignoring Jisung who was now on the phone talking to Minho.

 

His notifications were going crazy and his twitter started lagging – probably because he’d just posted his selca day yesterday. The notifications were coming in faster than ever, with people tagging Hyunjin in the replies, the many, _many_ , replies of “you guys are actually so adorable together this is so cute I’m crying”, his mutuals quoting the tweet with many similar tweets of “MY ADORABLE SOFT BABY SEUNGMIN I LOVE YOU AND MR HWANG HYUNJIN DOESN’T DESERVE A WHOLE VISUAL LIKE YOU”.

 

Then he saw Jisung’s post with Minho and shook his head, Jisung really was a lucky guy. He replied, “LOOK AT THAT IT’S MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS BOYFRIEND BEING CUTE! WOW A VISUAL COUPLE!” “Have you even seen your pictures with Hyunjin?” He hummed, looking up at Jisung who was finally done with his bowl of cereal, and his call with Minho.

 

“People go crazy everytime you post your selca days with him because you guys actually fit each other _so well_ it’s scary.” Seungmin could only wish Hyunjin would ever notice him at all. “Yeah but you and Minho hyung are actually together and you guys are adorable and coupley and gross.” He dodged as Jisung threw a straw at him.

 

His phone vibrated on the table and Jisung picked it up, checking it for him. His eyes widened as he stared at the phone then at Seungmin, going back and forth multiple times. “Jisung what the hell happened why do you look like you just won the lottery again.” He flipped the phone over and pushed it to Seungmin. “More like you won the lottery.”

 

‘@hwanghyunjin followed you on twitter’

 

Seungmin would like to say he gracefully picked up the phone and dmed Hyunjin to say thank you but that didn’t quite happen. Instead he promptly proceeded to choke on his cereal, resulting in Jisung throwing a bottle of water at him and running round the table to violently hit his back all while shouting, “You’re my best friend you’re all I have don’t die on me Kim Seungmin!”

 

࿐

 

You’d think that Seungmin would’ve calmed down after a whole week but no, his favourite artist that he’d been supporting since before his debut had followed him, if he ever even stopped talking about it that would’ve been a miracle itself. He was scrolling through twitter trying to see if there were any new updates but a warning? a notification? popped up on his screen, ‘Your account was logged in through a macbook. Please email twitter if this was not done by you!’

 

He panicked. He loved this account so much and was literally going to murder someone if this account got deleted. He rushed to switch accounts to his personal and dm-ed whoever hacked and was in his fan account.

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_hello who? are you ??_

 

_why’d you hack into my account ???_

 

_more importantly how??_

 

 **_loves hyunjin!_** _:_

 

_you probably won’t believe me but i’m hyunjin_

 

_also i just really wanted to see how a fan account works !!!! and i’ve seen your account here and there many times_

 

_and uh maybe u might not want to make your password hyunjin0320? i don’t know it’s just a suggestion_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_how am i supposed to believe that you’re hyunjin_

 

_i’m just a tiny fan account he’ll never notice me_

 

 **_loves hyunjin!_** _:_

 

_ok but i literally just followed you last week wdym i won’t notice you_

 

_okay give me a sentence to tweet on my account and i’ll tweet it_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_uh_

 

_go karting with the mosquito?_

 

Seungmin watched as his account went offline – or rather Hyunjin went offline and seconds later a notification came in ‘@hwanghyunjin tweeted: go karting with the mosquito’. ‘DM from @fthwanghyunjin: well do u believe me now’

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_heck you really are hwang hyunjin_

 

 **_loves hyunjin!_** _:_

 

_yeah i am_

 

_i mean i know this is too much to ask for but could i just hang out in ur account for a few days and see how fan accounts work_

 

_cos this looks really cool_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_yeah sure but like_

 

_whatever u do just please don’t post anything weird on my account_

 

_cos like i love this account a lot and i’d rather not have it banned_

 

 **_loves hyunjin!_** _:_

 

_oh my god thank you_

 

_and ofc sure i’m not gonna tweet anything i’m just gonna be looking so like go on and continue living your life and doing whatever!! just pretend i’m not here!!_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_kinda difficult to do that but okay_

 

࿐

 

“Yo Felix so right I hacked into one of my fan accounts on twitter and the guy running the account let me just like stay in the account and see how shit works in fan accounts and look at this.” He slid the phone over to Felix, “He’s so adorable I’m so close to crying.”

 

Felix sighed scrolling through the twitter account before stopping at a particular tweet and staring, “Why what is it?” “Have you actually seen how this guy looks like?” “No? I mean where am I supposed to find that from?”

 

His phone was pushed across the table back to him, now on the tweet that Felix was looking at, “Wow.” “Yeah wow’s right. You guys look like a match made in heaven. Just that he’s way too cute for you.”

 

“You’re my best friend why aren’t you nice to me.” “Shut up Hyunjin.” “Ugh whatever I really want to meet Seungmin and get to know him better, he just seems like a really nice person you know?” Felix nodded absentmindedly, “Just ask to meet him.”

 

“How.” Felix rolled his eyes, putting down his phone. “Must I do everything for you? How did you talk to him before? Just ask him where he’s from and go there and meet him. Stop being stupid.” Hyunjin pointed his phone at him, “That’s a great idea, I’ll do it when I get back, thanks.”

 

࿐

 

 **_hwang hyunjin_** _:_

 

_hey hey seungmin!!! where are you from?_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_seoul_

 

_why tho_

 

 **_hwang hyunjin_** _:_

 

_o i’m from here too!_

 

_hey we should meet up when r u free !_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_yes hyunjin i know_

 

_i’m on break now so like uh everyday ??_

 

_unless im going out with jisung_

 

 **_hwang hyunjin_** _:_

 

_who’s jisung_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_my best friend_

 

_also the boy dating lee minho_

 

_@softboyminho ring a bell?_

 

 **_hwang hyunjin_** _:_

 

_oh that’s the boy dating minho hyung_

 

_i like him he’s funny_

 

_but yeah okay are you free on uh thursday??_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_yep most likely !_

 

_just please don’t ask to meet before 10 i love sleep_

 

_a lot_

 

 **_hwang hyunjin_** _:_

 

_hah me too_

 

_need my beauty sleep to look this good !!_

 

_i’m kidding_

 

_lets just meet at 12 and have lunch!_

 

_meet me at dunkin donuts outside jyp then we can see where we wanna have lunch?_

 

 **_seungmin_** _:_

 

_kk sure!!_

 

_see u on thurs !_

 

Saying Seungmin was going to die was an understatement. Talking over text to Hyunjin was nerve wrecking enough but at least he had time to freak out and think of what to answer but meeting him in real life? Seungmin was just going to make a mess of himself.

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_JISUNG OH MY G O D JISUNG_

 

_ANSWER YOUR PHONE_

 

_JISUNG I SEE YOU ONLINE STOP TALKING TO MINHO HYUNG I HAVE A CRISIS_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_wHat_

 

_I was NOT talking to minho hyung i have other friends_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_ok great for you_

 

_BUT REMEMBER I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT GUY WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT THAT DAY?_

 

_HE ASKED TO MEET ME_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_that’s what you’re screaming about???_

 

_heck i mean ?? seungmin the guy hacked into your hyunjin fan account its the most precious thing to you besides me_

 

_i don’t get why you’re so happy about meeting him_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_jisung you absolute buffoon do you never listen to what i say_

 

_THE GUY THAT HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT WAS MR HWANG HYUNJIN HIMSELF_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_I’m sorry w h a t_

 

_you’re telling me you’ve talked to hwang hyunjin the guy you’re whipped as fuck for before and you never told me? your best friend?_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_and you wonder why i don’t tell you stuff_

 

_jisung I told you about this last week when we met_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_ah that’s what you were screaming about_

 

_in my defense you didn’t mention hyunjin_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_…_

 

_the first thing i said when i saw you was ‘hwang hyunjin hacked into my account and talked to me’_

 

_BUT YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME DOESNT MATTER IM FREAKING OUT WHY DOES HE WANT TO MEET WHAT IF HE HATES ME ASDFGHJKL_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_shut up seungmin he’ll love you_

 

_everyone does so don’t worry!!_

 

_just go have fun and try not to die_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_wow what a great friend!_

 

_bUT THATS NOT WHAT I NEED NOW I NEED HELP_

 

_I’m literally meeting him in two (2) days and i have no idea what to wear_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_TWO DAYS?!_

 

_IM COMING OVER PREPARE MY ROOM_

 

Seungmin rolled his eyes, throwing down his phone before making his way to the empty room next door and putting bedsheets on the mattress. “Mom! Jisung’s coming over for the next two days!” “Yeah sure just tell him not to break anything! Again!” The last few times Jisung came over, he’d managed to break a window, a door, the bed frame and even the sink. It was safe to say he was a walking disaster most of the time.

 

࿐

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_LEE FELIX_

 

_MY BEST FRIEND_

 

_THE BOY WHIPPED FOR SEO CHANGBIN_

 

_COME ONLINE AND HELP ME_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_I will end you hwang hyunjin_

 

_what do u want_

 

 **_from: dumbass_ ** **_  
_**  


_you love me too much to_

 

_but remember Seungmin who I wanted to meet?_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_yeah what about him_

 

_literally try me hyunjin i’ll walk over and kick you into a ditch_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_rude_

 

_but i just asked him to meet me in like two days and FUCK I’M SO NERVOUS WHAT IF HE HATES ME FELIX_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_you’re kidding me right_

 

_hyunjin he has a fan account d e d i c a t e d to you_

 

_he’s been supporting you since even before your debut_

 

_i’d say he’s whipped enough for you_

 

_but why did u text me for do u need my professional help in choosing clothes_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_you? professional? joke of the year_

 

_but yes_

 

_pls help_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_make fun of me one more time and i’ll send you there in a trash bag_

 

_i’ll be there in 5_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_my lifesaver and best friend! i love you!_

 

_btw changbin hyung’s here don’t dress like a slob_

 

࿐

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_jisung_

 

_i’m here 3 hours early what do i do_

 

 ** _to:_** **_the biggest hyunjin stan_**

 

_literally why the fuck_

 

 ** _from:_** **_the biggest hyunjin stan_**

 

_heck if i knew i wouldn’t be texting you would i?_

 

_i’m literally going to die of anxiousness jisung what if i make a fool of myself_

 

 ** _to:_** **_the biggest hyunjin stan_**

 

_you won’t seungmin trust me just_

 

_you can do it don’t worry!! just dont panic_

 

_breathe_

 

_and call me if anything goes wrong i’ll get minho hyung to save you he’s there too_

 

Just then he heard the bell attached to the door ring, he looked up only to be met with Hyunjin. He couldn’t believe it, he really was meeting Hyunjin right there and then. And heck Hyunjin was good looking on the screen but in real life? Seungmin felt like he was standing in front of a god.

  
“Seungmin?” Hyunjin walked over, sitting down in front of him, looking shocked. “Yep that’s me. Why do you look so shocked did you think I was cat fishing you?” “No it’s just – wow you’re even more adorable in real life”

 

He stared at him, “I’m sorry what? Have you seen yourself?” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I mean yes I’m a visual god but you’re really cute.” “You know what never mind I take back my words.” Hyunjin looked at him, offended.

 

“Okay whatever what do you want to eat? We can have just about anything, I’m on a cheat day today.” Seungmin cocked his head to the side trying to think of something that was liked among everyone.

 

“How about pizza?” Hyunjin stared at him, “I hate pizza.” Seungmins jaw dropped, “What? Wait why do I even stan you then you’re a monster what do you mean you _don’t like pizza_.”

 

Hyunjin shrugged, “I mean I’ve never tried it before and it seems so overhyped so I hate it.” Seungmin stood up, grabbing Hyunjins arm and walking out the door, “We’re going to have pizza. You can’t say you hate it until you’ve tried it.”

 

࿐

 

“Okay wow this is amazing.”

 

“Hah what did I tell you? Pizza’s great I can’t believe you hated it because you’ve never tried it.” Hyunjin hit his arm, “Excuse you no one’s ever asked me to eat it before so I never bothered to try.”

 

Seungmin laughed, taking another bite of his pizza, “Yeah but now you’ve tried it and you love it all thanks to me.” “Yeah I do. We should eat this together more.” Seungmin hummed, “Yeah I don’t mind that’ll be fun.”

 

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin after the other was quiet for a long time, only to see him staring back expectantly, “What.” “Well if you don’t give me your number how am I supposed to call you out to eat pizza again?”

 

“You’re unbelievable.” He fished out his phone passing it to Hyunjin and taking Hyunjin’s in return. “Okay but I really gotta get going. Here I chose my own contact name too!” He passed back Hyunjins phone – leaving the contact name to Hyunjin to decide.

 

“Wait let’s take a picture before we go.” After 10 minutes it was clear that Hyunjin’s meaning of ‘a picture’ was close to 50 pictures in different angles. “Hyunjin I think you need to go you’re going to be late for whatever you’re supposed to be at.”

 

“Oh shit you’re right. Okay I’ll send these to you!” Seungmin nodded before remembering something, “By the way could we like not post the pictures we just took anywhere?” “Yeah sure! See you soon!” Seungmin nodded, walking off as Hyunjin’s van drove off.

 

He felt his phone vibrate and checked it only to see a notification from twitter ‘@hwanghyunjin tagged you in a photo’. _We literally just agreed on not posting any pictures, what’s he doing?_

 

@hwanghyunjin

 

great day with @fthwanghyunjin @kimseungmin

p.s pizza is actually really good

 

 

 

**_from: walking disaster_ **

 

_FUCKIN_

 

_SEUNGMIN_

 

_KIM SEUGNMIN THATS SO ADORABLE FRICK_

 

‘@softboyminho: DID EVERYONE SEE THAT PICTURE @fthwanghyunjin THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND RIGHT THERE MEETING THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE’

 

**_from: walking disaster_ **

 

_BOY I LOVE MINHO HYUNG AND ALL AND I’D USUALLY SAY WE’RE THE CUTEST BUT THAT PIC OF YOU AND HYUNJIN? THAT TAKES THE CAKE_

 

**_to: walking disaster_ **

 

_jisung you’re so noisy oh my god_

 

He could see everyone on his timeline and his notifications freaking about the fact that he’d met Hyunjin and as he expected there were people already sending hate and even death threats.

 

Another notification came in, ‘@softboyminho: who’s sending hate to seungmin i’m going to find you and c u t you get your jealous bitch asses somewhere away from my best friend’

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_thanks jisung_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_ofc minnie!!! no need to thank me you’re my ride or die and heck i’d cut a bitch and go to jail for you if i ever need to_

 

_also just ignore and block whoever send anything to you it’ll die down after a while trust me_

 

_the exact same thing happened when everyone found out i was dating minho hyung_

 

**_from: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_this is why you’re my best friend_

 

_also pls don’t cut anyone i don’t need you going to jail_

 

**_to: the biggest hyunjin stan_ **

 

_i won’t unless needed but anyway THATS SO CUTE ARE Y’ALL DATING CAN U PLS KEEP ME UPDATED ON STUFF_

 

-

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_hey seungmin!! its hyunjin here!_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

**_  
_ ** _hey! yeah i know asdfgh we exchanged numbers just now hyunjin_

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_i mean !! maybe you didn’t save my number i wouldn’t know!!_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_you saved the number by yourself and even typed in your own contact name_

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_ok sue me i just didn’t know what to say_

 

_i’m awkward w people_

 

_how does one communicate_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_if anyone’s the one that’s going to be awkward it’s me in all honesty_

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_why!!!_

 

_but today was really fun_

 

_we should do this again someday_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_i’m talking to well_

 

_the god hwang hyunjin himself_

 

_of course im going to be awkward_

 

_but yeah we should meet up soon!!_

 

࿐

 

The soon came earlier than expected - only because somehow Felix and Jisung had become friends (probably through Minho and Changbin)  and wanted to hang out in Jisungs house to play video games. Which was a huge disaster, beacuse Jisung and Felix were both walking disasters, managing to break a door and Jisung’s fridge.

 

“I’m sorry but Seungmin and I just took like 20 seconds to come down and you _break a fridge_? I don’t even understand how you did that.” They stared at each other, both having a mental fight on who was going to explain how it happened, Seungmin sighed, “I don’t think I even want to know how you did it – can you both stop staring at each other like that. Go call the electrician.”

 

࿐

 

They’d started meeting more often, sometimes with Jisung and Felix, most of the time not because they didn’t want to see what other disasters they could cause. It was safe to say that Hyunjin had fallen totally for Seungmin in a span of the two months they’d known each other.

 

“Chan hyung. How would you confess to someone you really like? I’m so confused I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do. How do I do this.” He turned around to face him and cocked his head to the side, “Is this about Seungmin? You know he already likes you and would probably say yes no matter what right?” Hyunjin sighed, of course he knew that Seungmin liked him but he still wanted to do something special for Seungmin.

 

“I know but-” “You still want to do something special for him to show him how much he means to you.” “Yep.” Chan looked at the ceiling, thinking. “Write him a song.” Hyunjin stared at him, “Write him a song? Chan hyung I don’t know if you’ve realized but I have no idea how to do that.” “Yeah I know, I’ll help you!” Hyunjin flew across the room and jumped on Chan, hugging him and shouting, “Bless your soul you’re my favourite person in this world after Seungmin.”

 

࿐

 

“Okay Hyunjin just write the lyrics and I’ll let you listen to some tracks and you can just choose what you want.” “Actually Chan hyung, I composed one by myself on the guitar, can you listen to it and help me from there?” Chan stared at him, this was the same boy who couldn’t write lyrics a week ago.

 

“Yeah of course sure!” He watched as Hyunjin picked up a guitar – he wasn’t even sure where he’d gotten that guitar from, and started playing. The melody was so unique and the words were so sweet that Chan couldn’t find a single thing wrong with it.

 

Hyunjin looked up at him as he finished, “So what do you think?” He was speechless to say the least, Hyunjin had no clue on how to even make a simple chord just a week ago and he had just composed his own song for Seungmin. Love really was a strange thing.

 

“Hyunjin it’s perfect. Just practice it a few more times so you don’t forget it and you’re all set.” Chan stared at Hyunjin, who was now smiling happily while packing the guitar up, “Wow Hyunjin the song was really really good. Seungmin’s going to love it.” Hyunjin smiled nervously at him, “I hope he does.”

 

Chan pat him in the back, “He will, I’m sure of it. Now good luck and blow him away.”

 

࿐

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_yo seungminnie are you free tomorrow?_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_yep probably lemme check with Jisung_

 

_yeah i’m free! why?_

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_let’s meet for lunch! i wanna show u smth_

 

**_to: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_kk_

 

_dunkin donuts at 12?_

 

**_from: the god hwang hyunjin himself_ **

 

_ye ! see u !_

 

-

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_felix_

 

_h e l p_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_what now_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_i feel like im literally going to die_

 

_i’m gonna finally confess to seungmin tomorrow an d im ??????_

 

_terrified??????_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_haven’t we been through this_

 

_seungmin’s not going to say no the boy is head over heels for you_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_no but like_

 

_what if he does_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_well then what the heck am i supposed to do about that do u want me to come over and give u a pep talk or some shit_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_if you actually could that would be great_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_you’re fucking ridiculous_

 

_i’ll be there in 10_

 

**_from: dumbass_ **

 

_this is why you’re my best friend_

 

_your bf’s here btw_

 

_i was gonna tell u to dress nicely but y’all are already dating so u can just dress like a slob it doesn’t matter_

 

**_to: dumbass_ **

 

_fuck you_

 

࿐

 

Seungmin walked into Dunkin Donuts exactly at 12 and was met with Hyunjin sitting in the center of a now cleared of tables and chairs Dunkin Donuts. Hyunjin looked up, “Oh you’re here already! Okay sit down I want to show you something.”

 

Seungmin nodded, sitting down in the chair placed in front of Hyunjin and his guitar. He could only wonder what song Hyunjin wanted to show him, he’d never seen their group do any other songs other than fast and hyped up songs.

 

Hyunjin strummed the guitar nervously, playing the chords that he’d been practicing for the past 3 days and started singing the song.

 

_Please open your pretty door for me,_

_I brought flowers for you,_

_I wish to see your bright smile tomorrow,_

_your smile brightens my day._

_I can’t sleep because I’m excited,_

_for the next time I get to meet you._

_I just you forever baby,_

_I just you forever._

_Everyday I spend some time with you my baby._

_I want to fall asleep with you every night,_

_I want to wake up next to you every day._

_Out of everyone in the world, I want to be yours and for you to be mine_

 

He strummed the last chord before letting out a breath he didn’t even know he had been holding. He turned to look at Seungmin, half hopeful and half terrified.

 

Seungmin stared, mouth agape, “Uh Seungmin?” He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at Hyunjin again. “Okay wait so I don’t know if this is a dream or if I’m just hallucinating but did you just confess to me and ask me out?” Hyunjin fiddled with his hands, “Yeah I did, also you’re not hallucinating and this isn’t a dream, it’s real.”

 

Seungmin took another deep breath before smiling, “Well then of course I’m going to say yes.” Hyunjin nearly dropped the guitar in haste to put it down and run over to hug Seungmin. “Oh my god thank you so so so so much Seungmin. I feel like the luckiest guy in the whole world right now. Like this is my first time doing this and I don’t really know what I’m doing but heck I just love you a lot.”

 

࿐

 

@hwanghyunjin

 

heard of the couples that like to do similar cute poses? that’s us @kimseungmin

 

@softboyminho: OH MY GOD WHY AM I HEARING THIS THROUGH TWITTER FRICK CONGRATS THE CUTEST COUPLE AWARD GOES TO YOU

 

**_from: my ride or die_ **

 

_SEUNGMIN OH M Y GOD WHY WAS I NOT THE FIRST PERSON TO KNOW ABOUT THIS_

 

_BUT STILL CONGRATS IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU_

 

_IM COMING OVER_

 

 ** _to:_** **_my ride or die_**

 

_SORRY JISUNG MY PHONE DIED_

 

_I LOVE U THANK U_

 

_ALSO YEAH SURE JUST OPEN THE DOOR YOURSELF_

 

࿐

_3 years later._

 

Seungmin heard the door open and looked at it only to find Hyunjin walking in and plopping himself down next to him. “Hey I saw your performance you did amazing.” “Yeah I know, I’m always amazing. I’m Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin rolled his eyes flicking Hyunjin on the forehead, “Suddenly it wasn’t that amazing anymore.” He laughed as Hyunjin hit him and started whining.

 

“I’m joking Hyunjin you of all people should know that.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes before laying his head on Seungmin’s lap, asking to be fed some of the chips he held.

 

“Ugh you guys are disgustingly cute.” They looked to the doorway only to see Jisung and Minho standing there before walking in, “Everyone’s waiting for you two and you’re lazing here?” Hyunjin kicked Jisung’s leg grumbling something about Jisung being a naggy mom – resulting in Jisung hitting him on the head with a rolled up paper from the desk next to him.

 

Seungmin turned to the door and stared at the other guys standing there. Chan walked over to Jisung and Hyunjin, “We heard noise and we guessed it would probably be you guys – Jisung please stop hitting our main dancer on the head thank you very much.” Felix high fived Jisung, laughing at Hyunjin’s face of betrayal, “I thought you were my best friend why are you on the enemy's side?”

 

“I’m on whichever side that’s against you Hyunjin you should know that by now.” Jeongin shook his head and herded everyone out. “We’re going to be late for our reservation if we don’t leave now and I’ve been waiting to eat at this restaurant for 2 years. You 8 are _not_ messing this up for me let’s go now.” “You know I-” “No time for your sentimental words right now Chan hyung. We’re late.”

 

(Jisung crawled over the seats and pushed Hyunjin to the front, making place for himself beside Seungmin. "Excuse me what is this I'm hearing about Hyunjin being your ride or die? I thought that was me? I'm your best friend - heck I'm practically your brother how could you do this to me?" Seungmin sighed, Jisung was always the most dramatic about everything.

 

"Exactly Jisung you're my brother, my best friend, partially my ride or die, you're practically my family already. You know no matter what you'll come first because family always comes first." Jisung gaped at him before throwing himself on Seungmin, holding the boy in a tight hug. "This is why you're my favourite person in the world and why you deserve happiness. Heck I love you a whole lot and you're partially my ride or die too. 

 

"Yeah yeah I love you a whole lot too now stop being sappy and gross you can do that with Minho hyung." Jisung smacked him in the chest before making his way back to the front again.)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hope u liked it hhhh do leave comments and kudos so i can improve!! also !!! the song used was the one that MXM’s donghyun sang during his indiv vlive way back in april/may i just added some words to it to make it longer and fit the fic! here’s the link to the song - [vlive](http://www.vlive.tv/video/33102)! (2:06 onwards!)
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡
> 
> p.s do check out my sk horror au fic - mind game!!


End file.
